


Dreamdivers

by grainofmecin (betweennightshift)



Category: BAE173 (Korea Band), JXR (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Attempt at Action, Inspired by To The Moon, M/M, Seizing Dreams crossover
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweennightshift/pseuds/grainofmecin
Summary: If this is our last goodbye until we're goneWho cares about the wrongs we've 'caused ourselves'Cause I don't wanna watch the world end with someone elseI Don't Want to Watch The World End With Someone Else, Clinton KaneAn entry for #9699CuriLirik #9699WeeklyChallenge 3rd Week of November @9699ficfestCrossover with Fei Tian's "Seizing Dreams" concept with some minor change, inspired by Freebird's game "To The Moon"
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dreamdivers

**Author's Note:**

> If this is our last goodbye until we're gone  
>    
>  Who cares about the wrongs we've 'caused ourselves  
>    
>  'Cause I don't wanna watch the world end with someone else  
>    
>  _I Don't Want to Watch The World End With Someone Else, Clinton Kane_  
> 
> 
> An entry for #9699CuriLirik #9699WeeklyChallenge 3rd Week of November @9699ficfest
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Crossover with Fei Tian's "Seizing Dreams" concept with some minor change, inspired by Freebird's game "To The Moon"
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

Perusahaan _Dream Produce_ menjanjikan metode baru untuk menangani trauma dan permasalahan psikis lainnya!

  


Daftarkan diri anda sekarang juga! _Diver_ profesional kami akan siap membantu anda!

  


Hubungi xxxx-xxxxxxxx

  


* * *

  


Di pinggiran kota, berdiri sebuah gedung bertingkat yang didominasi oleh dinding kaca. Halamannya dihiasi berbagai pepohonan rindang dan beberapa kolam ikan dilengkapi air terjun buatan. Di bagian depan terdapat papan nama " _Dream Produce_ " lengkap dengan lampu sorot yang akan menyala di malam hari.

  


Di lantai atas gedung tersebut, seorang pria tengah menatap atasannya—yang tengah duduk di balik meja—dengan tajam.

  


"Harus banget sama dia?" Suara Hangyul meninggi melihat berkas misi selanjutnya yang tergeletak di meja.

  


"Harus." Pria paruh baya di hadapannya mengangguk tegas. " _As much as I don't want to admit_ … _Teamwork_ kalian tuh salah satu yang terbaik. _Ace_ kita yang lain ga ada yang bisa. Han sama Choi udah megang misi lain—"

  


"Sama bang Yu aja deh."

  


"—Yu sama Hong baru beres misi." Atasannya melemparkan tatapan menantang, menunggu nama _diver_ lain yang mungkin Hangyul ajukan. Melihat pemuda itu hanya mencebik, ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Terima nasib aja deh, Lee. Emang kebetulan kalian doang yang nganggur." Ia melipat tangan di depan dada dan menatap pemuda itu dengan raut datar.

  


Hangyul mengeluarkan erangan frustasi. "Ga ada pilihan lain?"

  


"Emang kenapa sih sama dia? Dulu bukannya dia mentor kamu ya, pas masih _trainee_?"

  


"Ga kenapa-kenapa kok, bosen aja…" kilah Hangyul sembari membuang muka.

  


Sang atasan memperhatikan pemuda berambut perak itu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas Hangyul menyembunyikan sesuatu. Pemuda itu tidak pernah protes siapa pun rekan misinya. Lalu mengapa ia justru terlihat enggan saat dipasangkan dengan mantan mentornya? Bahkan sampai menggunakan alasan kekanakan seperti bosan.

  


"Beneran ga ada apa-apa? Kalo emang bakal ngaruh ke misi, kuajuin pergantian rekan. Tapi misi ini tingkat kesulitannya kelas B lho, agak riskan kalo kamu bawa _trainee_ baru."

  


Kalimat terakhir tersebut berhasil menarik minat Hangyul. "Beneran kelas B?"

  


Pria di hadapannya mengangguk. "Awalnya dicurigain kelas A, tapi kemaren pas wawancara klien keliatannya stabil jadi yaa… Semoga aja bener kelas B."

  


" _Diver_ lain ga ada yang free ya?"

  


"Lee…" 

  


Pandangan Hangyul terfokus pada nama yang tertera di berkas itu—Cho Seungyoun. Sebuah helaan napas berat terlepas darinya. "Ya udah deh, _bring it on_."

  


* * *

  


Hangyul menatap berkas klien yang sudah ia pelajari berkali-kali itu. Klien mereka kali ini masih tergolong cukup muda, ia besar di keluarga yang mapan dan meniti karir sebagai model sejak dini. Belakangan ia mulai merambah ke layar kaca dan penerimaan masyarakat atas aktingnya juga cukup baik.

  


Tanpa membaca berkas itu, Hangyul tidak akan menduga pria itu menyimpan masalah yang cukup berat hingga mencoba mendaftar jasa _diver_ dari _Dream Produce_.

  


"Apa lagi sih yang dibaca?"

  


Suara pria dari belakangnya membuyarkan konsentrasi Hangyul. Ia memutar badan dengan cepat dan menatap sosok mantan mentornya dengan dingin. " _Diver_ Cho." Hangyul menyapa dibalik gertakan gigi. "Ga ada salahnya kan _recheck_ ulang berkas klien?"

  


Sebelah alis pria itu terangkat. "Gua nanya doang kok, _diver_ Lee." Penekanan pada namanya membuat Hangyul ingin mencakar wajah pria itu.

  


Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan melanjutkan membaca ulang berkas di tangannya dan mengabaikan pria itu. Ia masih harus menyelesaikan misi bersama sang mantan mentor, akan lebih baik jika hubungan mereka tidak memburuk lebih dari ini.

  


Hangyul tidak melihat tatapan kecewa Seungyoun saat perhatian Hangyul tidak lagi terpusat pada dirinya. Pria itu menarik kursi di sebelah Hangyul tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari raut serius pemuda di sampingnya.

  


"Jadi? Siapa operator kita?" Seungyoun kembali mencoba membuka percakapan.

  


Berkas itu mengeluarkan suara keras saat mengenai permukaan meja. Frustasi, itulah yang Hangyul rasakan saat ini. Mustahil baginya untuk tetap fokus membaca saat tatapan Seungyoun ternyata masih menimbulkan gejolak di perutnya.

  


Aneh. Hangyul yakin sarapannya tidak pedas sedikit pun.

  


"Ga tau. Belom dateng daritadi."

  


Keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Ia kini menyesal telah datang lebih cepat—sebuah kebiasaan yang ditanamkan oleh Seungyoun saat menjadi mentornya dulu. Seharusnya ia bersantai di kantin dan bukannya menunggu di ruangan persiapan.

  


"Gyul—"

  


"Sori baru dateeeng! Ga telat kan ya?" Seruan bernada ceria dari arah pintu memotong kalimat Seungyoun.

  


"Yohan??!" Hangyul berdiri dari kursi dengan bersemangat.

  


"Gyuliiii!" Yohan berlari menghampiri Hangyul dan bertukar tinju dengannya.

  


"Kemana aja, _bro_?" Hangyul merangkul bahu pemuda itu erat.

  


"Gua mah kemana-mana. Lu kan, yang ambil cuti. Kapan mulai aktif lagi? Kok ga bilang-bilang sih!"

  


Sebuah tawa terlepas dari bibir Hangyul. "Gua baru aktif misi beberapa bulan belakangan kok."

  


"Terus? Gimana kondisi lu? Udah sepenuhnya pulih? Beneran udah ga apa-apa?" Nada Yohan berubah khawatir.

  


"Udaah… Gua masih _check up_ rutin, kok. Terakhir dibilang kondisi gua udah balik seperti sedia kala."

  


Yohan menghela napas lega. "Syukur deh… Lu ga tau, gua panik banget pas denger kabar lu kolaps."

  


Tangan Hangyul menarik temannya untuk duduk, ia mengambil kursi di sebelahnya.

  


"Well… _Accident happened_. Kita ga bisa mastiin misi bakal selalu seratus persen aman, kan?" Hangyul terlihat tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut, perhatiannya terpusat pada Yohan sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan rasa bersalah yang tersirat dalam tatapan Seungyoun.

  


"Yaa… Iya sih…" Yohan mencebik sebal, ia tahu sikap Hangyul tidak salah tetapi di sisi lain, ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan temannya itu. Saat pandangannya bergeser dari Hangyul, ia baru menyadari kehadiran seorang pria lagi di ruangan itu.

  


"Eh, kak Youn?!" 

  


"Hai." Seungyoun mengangkat tangan menyapa. "Sehat, Han?"

  


"Sehat kak." Senyum sumringah berkembang di wajahnya. "Wah… Kalo kayak gini, jadi inget jaman _trainee_." Ia melirik Hangyul yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

  


Seungyoun tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. " _The good old days_." Senyum itu berubah melankolis.

  


Hangyul memilih untuk mengabaikan keberadaan sang mantan mentor. Tangannya memainkan ujung halaman berkas klien di meja. Yohan yang mulai menyadari suasana canggung di antara keduanya hanya bisa tertawa gugup sembari memandang mereka bergantian.

  


"Klien kita mana?" tanya Hangyul mengalihkan topik.

  


"Di ruang tindakan. Udah siap," jawab Yohan cepat, berharap topik yang baru dapat segera mengubur kecanggungan tadi.

  


"Oke, yuk." Hangyul beranjak keluar ruangan tanpa menunggu Seungyoun. Yohan bergegas mengikuti sembari melemparkan tatapan khawatir ke arah senior mereka.

  


"Gyul, lu kenapa sama kak Youn?"

  


Hangyul mempercepat langkah tanpa menjawab pertanyaan rekannya.

  


"Gyul!" bisik Yohan sembari menarik lengan bajunya.

  


"Ga ada apa-apa, kok."

  


" _Bro_. Gua bukan kak Yuvin yang ga pekaan, jadi lu ga bisa boongin gua. _Spill it out_!"

  


Hangyul melirik lorong di belakang mereka, memastikan tidak ada Seungyoun di sana. "Lu harusnya tanya dia, _I'm not the one who started ignoring other people, in the first place._ "

  


Yohan menatapnya sebal. Ia tidak merasa Seungyoun mengabaikan Hangyul, tapi mungkin permasalahan keduanya bermula jauh sebelum ini.

  


Sebuah helaan napas panjang terlepas dari bibir Hangyul. "Beneran deh, Han. Lu tanya sendiri, dia ada masalah apa sama gua."

  


"Yaa… Seenggaknya lu bisa ceritain masalahnya dari sisi lu, nanti gua coba tanya kak Youn juga."

  


Hangyul mendengus. " _Good luck on that_. Coba aja buka mulut dia sampe ngaku."

  


"Bakal ngaruh ke misi, ga? Kalo kalian berdua ga bisa kerjasama secara beradab, mungkin ada baiknya ganti partner?"

  


"No. Atasan gua bilang misi ini ada potensi naek ke kelas A. Gua ga bisa bawa _trainee_ masuk."

  


"Yaa… Ga harus trainee lah, Gyul. _Diver_ lain mungkin? Yang lagi kosong?"

  


"Udah telat kali." Hangyul mendorong pintu ruang tindakan hingga terbuka. "Kliennya aja udah siap gitu." Tatapannya mengarah ke satu-satunya pod yang terisi.

  


"Ga ada kata terlambat sebelum kalian _dive in_ , Gyul. Daripada nanti di dalem bermasal. Inget, lu baru pulih lho… "

  


"Ga."

  


"Hah? Ga apa?"

  


"Dia ga akan bikin masalah di dalem nanti. Dia lebih senior, Han. _He should know his priorities_. Dan gua ga bakal ngebiarin masalah pribadi ngaruh ke misi."

  


Hangyul memilih salah satu pod secara acak dan masuk ke dalam. Yohan membantunya memasangkan helm sensor, lalu mempersiapkan obat untuk injeksi.

  


Pintu ruangan terbuka, Seungyoun melangkah menuju pod di sebelah Hangyul dan memasukinya tanpa tergesa. Yohan bergeser membantu pria itu memakai helm.

  


"Oke. Gua tau kalian udah sering denger ini sampe muak, tapi ini kewajiban gua sebagai operator. _So please bear with me_." Yohan menatap kedua rekannya bergantian.

  


" _Go on…_ " Seungyoun memberi gestur mempersilahkan.

  


"Hal pertama dan paling utama yang harus kalian lakuin abis _dive in_ ke dalem mimpi adalah: temuin klien. Tanpa klien misi kalian ga akan bisa _clear_."

  


Hangyul mengangguk mendengar peraturan paling dasar yang semua _trainee_ pasti tahu bahkan jika hanya mengandalkan logika.

  


"Hal kedua terpenting, _goal_ kalian di dalem adalah ngebantu klien ngerebut kembali _totem_ mereka."

  


Melihat anggukan Seungyoun dan raut wajah serius Hangyul, Yohan kembali melanjutkan.

  


" _Don't forget to retreat_. Kalo menurut kalian klien belum sanggup ngerebut _totem-_ nya, cari _safe place_ di dalem sana dan gali akar masalah klien."

  


" _Easier said than done_ ," gumam Hangyul pelan.

  


"Keempat, kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak, jangan keluarin senjata bawaan kalian. Pake senjata apa pun yang kalian temuin di dalem sana, senjata bawaan itu pilihan terakhir, oke? _This warning is for you_ , Lee Hangyul." Yohan menunjuk Hangyul dengan nada penuh peringatan.

  


"Iya, gua tau kok!" tukas Hangyul dengan cepat.

  


"Dia tau, tapi bukan berarti dia bakal nurut." Suara tawa Seungyoun berderai dari podnya.

  


"Tenang aja, Gyul. Gua bakal ngasih penenang ke klien kalo sistem pertahanan dia terlalu reaktif ke kalian."

  


Hangyul mengangguk ke arahnya dengan bibir mencebik. Kesal karena Yohan mengingatkannya akan kesalahan yang masih sering ia lakukan. Terutama karena pemuda itu mengatakannya di depan Seungyoun.

  


"Yang terakhir, perhatiin jam tangan kalian. Kayak biasa, gua bakal ngasih sinyal getaran tiap satu jam buat nandain kalian udah berapa lama di dalem. Mode getar yang lain ini bakal gua aktifin kalo tanda vital klien ga stabil, yang artinya kalian bakal gua tarik paksa keluar kalo klien kalian ga mereda dalam waktu sepupuh menit. Ada tambahan ato _request_?" Yohan mengedarkan pandangan pada kedua rekannya.

  


"Ga ada?" Tangan Yohan mengambil suntikan yang telah terisi cairan. "Hampir kelupaan. Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan masuk ke _subconscious_. Kalo kalian ngerasa _dreamscape_ klien ga stabil, segera keluar. Jangan ambil resiko dan kejebak di dalem _subconscious_ dia."

  


"Han, ini misi tingkat B, kok. Harusnya _dreamscape_ klien cukup stabil." Hangyul menenangkan operator mereka.

  


Bahu Yohan terangkat. " _I know_ , tapi tadi kan lu sendiri yang bilang ada potensi naek ke A. _You both are daredevil duo_ , gua ga mau kalian celaka cuma karena nekat. So… _Stay safe_ , jangan maksa kalo _dreamscape_ ga stabil."

  


Seungyoun tertawa. "Relax, Han. Kita tau kok yang harus dilakuin."

  


"Oke. Gua masukin obatnya, ya." Tangan Yohan mengoleskan alkohol swab ke lengan Hangyul dan memasukkan obat di dalam suntikan ke dalam pembuluh darah. Saat ia beralih ke Seungyoun, ia menyaksikan pria itu tengah menyuntikkan sendiri obat miliknya.

  


"Kak Youn…"

  


"Biar cepet, Han. Gua udah biasa kok."

  


"O-okei…" Ia mengambil suntikan dari tangan Seungyoun, membuangnya di tempat sampah limbah khusus dan beranjak ke kursi di balik meja operator. "Pod mulai ditutup. _Good luck guys! And stay safe_."

  


* * *

  


Terpaan angin dingin memaksa Hangyul membuka mata. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dengan waspada. Di hadapannya gedung-gedung terlihat tengah berselimut putih. Tangannya terulur, mencoba menangkap butiran salju yang turun. Hangyul menyukai suasana musim dingin ini, seakan seluruh bangunan menarik selimut dan memutuskan untuk berhibernasi. Pandangannya kembali beredar, mencoba mencari petunjuk di mana ia berada saat ini.

  


Namun sialnya, Hangyul tidak mengenali pemandangan kota di hadapannya.

  


"Gyul" Suara familiar memanggil dari belakang.

  


Seungyoun melambai kecil padanya dari seberang jalan. Pria itu menghampiri setelah memastikan jalanan aman.

  


"Ada _clue_ klien kita di ma—" Kalimat Hangyul terpotong saat melihat sosok Seungyoun dari dekat. "Youn??!!!"

  


"Gyul?!!" Seungyoun berseru di saat yang sama. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi Hangyul dan memeriksa wajahnya dengan seksama.

  


Hangyul menarik tangan Seungyoun dari pipi dan mengusapnya dengan keras. Tidak ada perubahan. Tangan dalam genggamannya tetap berwarna putih keabuan, tidak ada warna setitik pun.

  


Mereka saling bertukar pandangan sebelum kembali memeriksa sekelilingnya. Bahkan langit yang seharusnya berwarna biru tampak keabuan.

  


Seperti foto hitam putih.

  


" _Dreamscape_ dia emang kayak gini, ya?? Ga ada warna sama sekali?"

  


" _Probably_?" Seungyoun masih mengedarkan pandangan, mencoba mencari setitik warna. "Ga ada _clue_ dari berkas yang tadi berkali-kali dibaca itu?" Ia menggoda pemuda yang sedari tadi belum melepaskan tangannya.

  


"Kayaknya kalo segampang itu, anak _trainee_ ga perlu mentor deh," jawab Hangyul ketus.

  


Seungyoun mengaitkan jari mereka saat Hangyul mencoba melepaskan genggamannya.

  


"Kita coba cari dari gedung yang paling mencolok." Ia menarik tangan Hangyul dengan rileks, seakan gerakan itu telah berulang kali ia lakukan. Tangannya yang lain menunjuk Gedung tinggi dengan banyak kubah di kejauhan.

  


Perhatian Hangyul teralih dari jari mereka yang bertautan. "Itu… Kayaknya kenal deh? _Landmark_ terkenal ya?"

  


Kubah-kubah bangunan itu berulir bagai lollipop, sayangnya pola menarik itu terlihat suram tanpa sedikit pun corak warna.

  


" _Saint Basil's Cathedral_." Seungyoun mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Kita ada di Moskow."

  


"Oh… Great…" Hangyul meratapi fakta baru itu. Walaupun dreamscape tidak sepenuhnya mengikuti peraturan dunia nyata, tetapi setidaknya mereka akan lebih mudah menjelajahi kota yang familiar daripada kota asing seperti ini.

  


\---

  


Seungyoun berhenti di depan patung di halaman katedral. Hangyul yang tidak menduganya, hampir menabrak punggung pria itu.

  


"Kenapa berenti?" Ia melirik arah pandang Seungyoun dan turut mengamati patung di atas _platform_ tinggi. "Ada yang aneh?"

  


Patung itu berbentuk dua orang pria dengan posisi yang berbeda. Seorang tengah terduduk, sedangkan yang lain berdiri di depannya. Pria yang berdiri memegang bilah pedang dan mengarahkannya menusuk ke dada pria di hadapannya, sementara tangan pria yang tertusuk itu memegang gagang pedang tetapi tidak berusaha melawan tikaman tersebut.

  


"Ga tau… Entah apa cuma perasaan gua aja, tapi kayaknya patung aslinya ga gini deh?"

  


"Bukan adegan pembunuhan, maksud lu?"

  


Seungyoun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hangyul. "Gua cukup yakin, harusnya patung ini— _Oh shit_!!" ucapnya terpotong melihat kedua patung itu menolehkan kepala ke arah mereka.

  


"Fak."

  


Mereka berdua bertukar pandang dengan horor.

  


"Gyul, Lari!!!!" Tangannya menarik Hangyul berlari menjauh. Kedua patung itu terlihat meregangkan tubuh dan membunyikan sendi mereka sebelum meloncat turun.

  


"Cari mobil!! Cepetan!" Hangyul menunjuk salah satu mobil terparkir di kejauhan. Mereka harus pergi dengan cepat, walaupun Hangyul tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan patung itu tetapi pengalamannya menunjukkan semua benda bergerak di dalam _dreamscape_ bisa menjadi agresif dan menyerang _diver_ —yang memang berstatus sebagai penyusup di dalam mimpi klien.

  


Sebuah mobil SUV yang tengah melaju dari kejauhan tiba-tiba berhenti di depan mereka dan membuka pintunya.

  


"Masuk!!" Pria di kursi kemudi memanggil mereka.

  


Seungyoun nyaris berlari mengitari mobil, saat tangan Hangyul menahannya dan menarik sang mantan mentor masuk ke dalam mobil tersebut.

  


"Gyul?!!"

  


Hangyul menutup pintu dengan cepat. "Jalan!" Pria tersebut memacu mobil meninggalkan patung tembaga yang mengejar di belakang.

  


Keduanya berusaha mengatur napas yang tersengal-sengal. Hangyul menarik lengan Seungyoun mendekat, napas panas pemuda itu menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik di kulit Seungyoun.

  


"Klien," bisik Hangyul singkat, sembari melirik pria yang tengah mengemudi. Seungyoun mengangguk kecil, ia tidak akan meragukan pengamatan Hangyul yang telah—entah berapa kali—membaca berkas klien mereka.

  


Tampaknya mereka cukup beruntung, sang klien yang datang menghampiri tanpa perlu repot mencari.

  


"Kalian nyari mati ya?" Pria itu melirik mereka dari kaca spion.

  


"Kami nyasar. Makasih udah nolongin." Seungyoun dengan cepat memasang senyum lebar di wajahnya.

  


"Kalian baru ke sini? Daerah lapangan merah tuh bahaya buat di deketin."

  


"Iya kami baru banget ke daerah sini. Patung tadi ga akan ngejar sampe sini?"

  


"Ga. Jangkauan mereka cuma lapangan merah tadi. Kalian mau ke mana?" Pria itu menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan dan berbalik menatap mereka.

  


"Kami ikut aja—"

  


"Kakak ada _safe place_?" tanya Hangyul memotong ucapan Seungyoun dengan senyum simpul.

  


" _Safe place_?"

  


"Tempat yang menurut kakak aman? Yang ga akan terganggu apa pun?"

  


Klien mereka mendengus meremehkan. "Emang ada tempat macem itu?"

  


Hangyul bertukar pandang dengan Seungyoun. Kalimat dari klien mereka menunjukkan pria itu tidak tahu dan bahkan tidak yakin akan keberadaan _safe place_ di dalam _dreamscape_ -nya sendiri. _Dreamscape_ seringkali menggambarkan kondisi psikis seseorang, bagi pria itu tidak ada tempat yang aman bahkan di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

  


_This is alarming_.

  


"Kakak mau kemana? Kami ikut aja, soalnya ga kenal daerah sini." Seungyoun menimpali dengan cepat.

  


Pria itu berbalik dan menyalakan mobilnya. Ia membawa mereka pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Seungyoun.

  


* * *

  


Dari kejauhan Hangyul melihat bangunan tujuan mereka. Gedung bertingkat didominasi kaca dengan halaman yang dipenuhi pepohonan.

  


_Kayak kenal?_

  


Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, ia menyadari dari mana perasaan itu berasal. Papan nama " _Dream Produce_ " berdiri tegak di bagian depan halaman.

  


Itu gedung kantornya.

  


Perhatian Hangyul teralihkan oleh bunyi air terjun yang menenangkan. Dahinya berkerut. Ia cukup yakin kolam di halaman gedung kantornya tidak memiliki air terjun. Air terjun sebesar ini pasti akan menarik perhatian.

  


Hangyul menatap Seungyoun yang masih menatap air terjun itu dengan takjub. Ia mendekap lengan pria itu dan menariknya mendekat.

  


"Emangnya kita ada cabang di Moskow?" tanyanya kebingungan. Di dalam otaknya kantor cabang dengan arsitektur serupa adalah jawaban paling memungkinkan untuk identitas gedung itu.

  


Seungyoun tertawa pelan. Tangannya mengusap pucuk kepala Hangyul dengan gemas. "Ini kantor pusat, tiap hari kesitu masa ga apal?"

  


"Ya tapi… Ini kan… Moskow?!" _Dan ada air terjunnya!_ Kalimat terakhir hanya ia utarakan dalam hati. Hangyul tidak mau rekannya tahu ia terfokus pada ornamen yang tidak penting.

  


Tangan Seungyoun bergerak turun dan mencubit pipi Hangyul perlahan. "Salah. Ini _dreamscape_ , Gyul. Jadi, jangan harap bakal nemu peta sesuai di dunia nyata."

  


Hangyul memegang pipinya dan menatap Seungyoun dengan sebal. Pipinya tidak sakit. Tatapan itu ia layangkan karena gestur terlalu familiar yang dilakukan Seungyoun tanpa sadar.

  


Dan bagaimana Hangyul membiarkan pria itu bertindak semaunya. Seakan waktu kembali berputar ke masa saat mereka selalu bersama dulu.

  


"Masuk yuk." Suara berat klien mereka memecahkan lamunan Hangyul. Mobil mereka telah terparkir, sang klien kini berjalan menuju lobi.

  


Ia belum pernah melihat gedung kantornya di mimpi klien mana pun yang pernah ia masuki. Biasanya, hanya tempat-tempat paling berkesan untuk sang klien yang akan muncul di dalam _dreamscape_.

  


Mereka mengikuti sang klien menaiki lift, menyusuri lorong hingga tiba di salah satu ruangan. Saat pintu terbuka, denah ruangan yang sangat familiar menyambut mereka. Hangyul tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak melirik rekannya—yang ternyata juga tengah melihat ke arahnya.

  


Di hadapan mereka terbentang ruangan dengan beberapa pod. Ini adalah ruang tindakan. Ruangan tempat tubuh mereka di dunia nyata tertidur. Kondisi ruangan tersebut terlihat sama persis seperti terakhir mereka lihat, minus Yohan.

  


Hangyul mencoba mengingat dan baru menyadari, dreamscape kali ini terasa lebih mencekam karena mereka tidak menemukan satu pun sosok manusia sejak memasuki _dreamscape_ —kecuali sang klien.

  


"Sini." Pria itu menghampiri meja operator dan menarik kursi di sana.

  


Seungyoun mendekat dan menarik dua buah kursi lain. Ia mendorong satu kursi ke arah Hangyul sembari duduk di hadapan sang klien.

  


"Kita belom kenalan ya? Gua, Yuri. Park Yuri." Ia mengulurkan tangan.

  


Seungyoun menjabat tangan itu. "Seungyoun. Ini Hangyul." Tangannya menunjuk sang rekan di samping yang memberikan anggukan kecil.

  


"Jadi? Gimana ceritanya kalian nyasar ke lapangan merah tadi?"

  


"Kami lagi nyari seseorang."

  


* * *

  


Klien mereka kali ini adalah seorang aktor berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Karirnya mulai menanjak beberapa tahun terakhir. Wajahnya cukup sering terlihat di layar kaca, baik saat membintangi drama atau pun iklan komersial. Di luar perannya dalam drama ia terlihat ramah dan seringkali menyapa penggemarnya melalui berbagai _platform_.

  


Hangyul tidak mengira, seseorang yang selalu menunjukkan senyum cerah ternyata memiliki dunia tanpa warna. Tidak hanya itu, ia bahkan telah kehilangan _safe place_ di dalam dirinya.

  


Seungyoun tidak menutupi fakta bahwa mereka mencari Yuri—klien mereka. Juga fakta bahwa mereka adalah _diver_ dari _Dream Produce_ yang akan membantunya.

  


Keberadaan gedung kantor pusat di dalam dreamscape Yuri menunjukkan besarnya kepercayaan yang ia berikan pada perusahaan mereka. Sehingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk meyakinkan sang klien mengenai identitas mereka dan tujuan utama mereka.

  


"Oke. Jadi, gua harus gimana?" Pria itu menatap mereka berdua bergantian.

  


"Yang paling utama, kita harus ngerebut _totem_ lu. Biasanya _totem_ itu ada di tempat dengan penjagaan paling ketat. Tadi katanya patung di lapangan merah ga pernah ngejar lebih jauh kan? Dugaan gua, _totem_ -nya ada di sana."

  


" _Totem_ tuh bentuknya apa? Gimana cara ngerebut balik?"

  


Hangyul memperhatikan Seungyoun yang sedang berusaha memilih kata untuk menjelaskan. Raut serius pria itu selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Tanpa ia sadari seulas senyum kecil terbentuk di wajahnya.

  


" _Totem_ tiap orang ga akan sama. Tapi nanti begitu ngeliat pasti langsung tau kok."

  


Yuri terlihat ragu. "Gimana mau ngerebut kalo bendanya aja gua ga tau?"

  


" _You'll know it. Trust me_."

  


"Jadi tujuan kita gedung yang mana?" Hangyul berusaha mengarahkan rencana mereka maju, mengalihkan topik dari keraguan Yuri.

  


"Gua curiga _Saint Basil's Cathedral_. Inget ga, tadi pas kita jalan di lapangan merah, ga ada yang nyerang. Tapi begitu kita mendekat ke katedral, patungnya bangun."

  


Hangyul mengangguk setuju, di _dreamscape_ yang sepi ini tempat tadi terasa sangat menonjol. "Ada rencana buat ngalahin patung itu?"

  


Pertanyaan Hangyul membuat Seungyoun menoleh ke Yuri. "Lu punya senjata?"

  


"Senjata apa?"

  


"Apa aja? Barang yang selalu dibawa, benda kesayangan, _lucky charm_ , ato peninggalan seseorang yang berarti buat lu? _Anything_?"

  


Pria itu menggeleng kebingungan. Sementara Seungyoun memijat keningnya berusaha mencari solusi lain.

  


"Ambil dari gudang?" Hangyul menawarkan. "Ini kantor pusat kan? harusnya ada."

  


Seungyoun hendak membuka mulut sebelum menutupnya kembali dan tampak mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Coba cek gudang kalo gitu."

  


Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka bergegas menuju gudang penyimpanan.

  


* * *

  


"Segini doang isinya?" Yuri tidak menyembunyikan kekecewaannya melihat barang yang mereka temukan di gudang.

  


"Biasanya sih lebih banyak, tapi segini juga cukup kok. Ini cuma sementara." Seungyoun mengambil dua buah pedang pendek untuk dirinya. Sementara Hangyul memilah-milah benda yang ingin ia ambil.

  


"Ada yang bisa lu pake?"

  


Yuri menggeleng. "Ga ada pistol ya? Ato apa pun senjata modern?"

  


"Sori kak, kalo pistol kita emang beneran ga punya." Hangyul akhirnya mengambil sebuah perisai dan pedang.

  


Klien mereka menghela napas dan kembali memilah benda di dalam gudang. Hangyul menarik lengan Seungyoun hingga keluar ruangan dan berbisik padanya, "Kita ga coba gali masalah psikis dia dulu?"

  


Seungyoun menggeleng kecil. "Kita belom tau persis masalah dia di mana. Cara paling cepet yaa… Bikin dia ngadepin penjaga _totem_ -nya."

  


" _You sure he won't break down_?"

  


"Karena itu kita di sini, kan. _We'll make sure he'll be alright_."

  


Hangyul menatap pria itu dengan ragu. Suara Yuri dari dalam gudang mengalihkan perhatian mereka.

  


"Gua ambil ini kalo gitu." Ia mengambil busur silang beserta anak panahnya.

  


" _Let's go_?" Seungyoun mengonfirmasi kesiapan Yuri sebelum beranjak pergi.

  


* * *

  


Yuri tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sepanjang perjalanan. Pria itu menolak tawaran Seungyoun untuk menggantikannya menyetir mobil dengan dalih ia akan semakin gugup jika tidak ada hal lain yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

  


Seungyoun tidak memaksa, pria itu memilih duduk di kursi depan membiarkan Hangyul menguasai kursi belakang seorang diri. Hangyul mengamati pemandangan kota dari balik jendela, berusaha menangkap keanehan apa pun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk.

  


Ia hampir mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela saat sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu. Seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di pinggir jalan menatap mobil mereka lekat-lekat. Mata Hangyul membulat, mengingat di _dreamscape_ ini tidak ada satu pun manusia lain selain Yuri. Ia menoleh cepat, berusaha mencari sosok tadi, tetapi yang ia temukan hanya jalanan kosong.

  


Sebelum Hangyul sempat memberitahu Seungyoun, mobil mereka telah menepi.

  


"Yuk." Seungyoun keluar dari mobil dan membuka pintu belakang untuk Hangyul sebelum beralih ke bagasi dan mengambil senjata mereka.

  


Ia memasang sabuk tempat sarung kedua pedang pendeknya tergantung dan mengambil pedang panjang Hangyul. "Nih, Gyul."

  


Pedang itu sedikit lebih berat dari yang biasa ia gunakan, Hangyul mencoba menebas udara di depannya beberapa kali sebelum memasukkan kembali ke dalam sarung.

  


"Youn…"

  


"Hmm?" Pria itu mengambil perisai dari bagasi lalu menghampiri rekannya. Sementara Yuri tengah sibuk memeriksa ulang busur silangnya.

  


"Tadi gua liat ada orang di pinggir jalan deket sini."

  


Seungyoun mengerutkan dahi. "Yakin orang, Gyul?"

  


"Nah itu dia… Ga tau. Tapi pas gua liat lagi udah ga ada."

  


"Di mana?"

  


Hangyul menunjuk persimpangan di dekat lapangan merah tempat ia melihat sosok pemuda tadi.

  


"Nanti kita coba cek."

  


Sebuah anggukan Hangyul berikan kepada rekannya. Tangan Seungyoun terangkat mengusap pucuk kepalanya perlahan.

  


"Gua siap."

  


Suara Yuri membuat Seungyoun segera menarik tangannya kembali.

  


"Inget rencana kita tadi. Yang paling penting, lu masuk ke katedral dan rebut _totem_ -nya. Ga usah mikirin patung di depan. Kita bakal alihin perhatiannya."

  


Yuri mengangguk singkat. Hangyul bisa melihat ketegangan di wajahnya. Ia berharap klien mereka dapat menghadapi sumber masalahnya.

  


\---

  


Mereka berjalan penuh waspada melalui lapangan merah. Mata Hangyul tidak pernah bergeser dari kedua patung itu, mereka sudah siap berlari jika terlihat sedikit saja pergerakan. 

  


Patung itu tetap bergeming hingga saat jarak mereka hanya tinggal beberapa langkah dari _platform_ -nya. Saat kedua sosok itu mulai menoleh, Seungyoun berseru meminta mereka berlari.

  


Beratnya perisai yang ia bawa memperlambat laju lari Hangyul. Ia berada di paling belakang, sementara Yuri dengan kakinya yang panjang berada di depan Seungyoun. Patung itu mengejar tepat di belakang mereka. Hangyul sungguh tidak mengira kecepatan sosok itu jauh lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

  


Ia menggertakkan gigi dan berbalik bersiap melawan bongkahan itu. Perisainya telah terangkat di tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang pedang dengan erat.

  


"Gyul!!"

  


"Pergi!! Bawa Yuri!!!" Hangyul mengayunkan pedangnya mengincar kaki salah satu patung. Tidak seperti harapannya, patung itu tidak terluka sama sekali.

  


_Shit_.

  


Patung itu kini memusatkan perhatian kepada Hangyul dan mencoba menyerangnya. Sementara patung yang lain terus mengejar Seungyoun dan Yuri.

  


Sumpah serapah terdengar dari mulut Seungyoun, sebelum pria itu berlari mengejar sosok Yuri yang telah sampai di pintu.

  


"Rekan lu—" Klien mereka terlihat cemas.

  


"Masuk!" Seungyoun menarik lengan Yuri dan segera membuka pintu. "Semakin cepet lu rebut _totem_ lu, semakin cepet kita bisa keluar lagi!"

  


Kedua sosok itu menghilang dibalik pintu meninggalkan Hangyul seorang diri dan dua buah patung. Ia mengangkat perisai dan bergeser ke samping menghindari serangan lawan yang menerjang. Sebuah sayatan ia layangkan ke sisi patung, tanpa hasil yang berarti.

  


Hangyul mulai menyesali senjata pilihannya. Mungkin lebih baik jika tadi ia mengambil busur silang?

  


Patung kedua menyerangnya dari belakang, untungnya Hangyul tengah siaga dan telah memperkirakan posisi lawan. Ia berhasil menghindar, sembari mengayunkan pedang ke arah lawan. Ia segera mengambil beberapa langkah mundur, menciptakan jarak dengan kedua lawannya.

  


Jam tangannya bergetar beberapa kali, menandakan satu jam telah berlalu di dunia nyata. Hangyul memaki perlahan, mereka harus membantu Yuri mencari akar masalahnya dan merebut kembali _totem_ miliknya.

  


Hangyul memperkirakan batas ruang gerak dua patung itu. Yuri bilang mereka tidak pernah mengejar keluar lapangan merah. Jika ia melarikan diri hingga di luar jangkauan, apakah mereka akan mencoba masuk ke dalam katedral dan menyerang Seungyoun?

  


Ia menghindar dari serangan salah satu patung sembari mencoba memasukkan serangan pedangnya ke tubuh lawan. Tebasan pedangnya dilayangkan ke bagian tubuh yang sama beberapa kali, berharap serangan berulang akan membuahkan hasil.

  


Gerakan mundur Hangyul berhasil memancing kedua patung itu menjauh dari katedral. Ia memperhatikan gerak gerik kedua patung itu, memastikan mereka tidak berbalik dan mengejar Seungyoun ke dalam. Di luar dugaan, kedua patung itu terus menyerangnya bahkan saat ia telah keluar dari lapangan merah.

  


Bohong, jika mengatakan ia tidak panik. Ia berani menahan kedua patung ini dengan harapan, mereka tidak akan mengejarnya ke luar lapangan merah. Tetapi sekarang? Jelas jalan keluar yang tadi ia pikirkan tidak lagi berguna.

  


Hangyul bersorak dalam hati melihat salah satu patung terjatuh setelah serangannya mengenai kaki patung tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya. Terlihat jelas retakan di kaki patung tersebut. Patung itu kembali bangkit dan berusaha mengejar namun dalam kondisi terpincang.

  


Sepertinya ia masih punya harapan.

  


Sorakan Hangyul segera padam melihat patung yang lainnya kini bergerak lebih cepat. Ia berani bersumpah, raut wajah patung itu berubah, kini ia terlihat seolah marah.

  


Serangan lawannya meleset hingga mengenai aspal jalan. Hangyul menatap aspal yang retak terkena pukulan dengan horor. Patung ini marah dan ia yakin itu bukan hanya perasaannya saja.

  


Hangyul bergerak mundur menghindari serangan lawannya. Tubuhnya mulai kewalahan menghadapi sang patung yang tidak punya rasa lelah. Sebisa mungkin, ia mencoba menyerang bagian patung yang sama. Berharap patung itu akan tumbang seperti yang sebelumnya. Tetapi stamina Hangyul telah jauh terkuras, ia lengah saat tengah mengayunkan pedangnya, sehingga kawannya berhasil memasukkan serangan ke sisi tubuhnya.

  


Hangyul mengangkat perisai secara refleks, namun momentum serangan itu tetap membuatnya terpental jatuh ke jalan. Ia berusaha bangkit, namun lawannya telah berada tepat di depannya. Rahang Hangyul mengencang, perisainya kembali terangkat bersiap menahan serangan yang akan datang.

  


Tapi serangan itu tidak kunjung tiba.

  


Perisai turun perlahan, Hangyul menatap lawannya dengan waspada. Di hadapannya patung itu telah bersiap dengan tangan terangkat. Tetapi tatapannya terfokus ke arah lain.

  


Melihat kesempatan untuk menghindar, Hangyul bergegas merayap mundur dan berdiri menjauh. Sikap tubuhnya masih siaga dengan perisai kembali terangkat di depan tubuhnya, ia memeriksa arah tatapan patung tersebut. Di sana berdiri pemuda yang tadi ia lihat di pinggir jalan.

  


Umpatan pelan terlepas dari bibirnya. Hangyul berharap ini bukan satu lagi lawan yang harus ia hadapi.

  


"Halo?" Pemuda itu memiringkan kepala lalu berjalan mendekat. "Kamu… Temennya Yuri?" 

  


Hangyul mengangguk kecil.

  


"Aku ga akan nyerang kok." 

  


Pelatihan dasar _diver_ selalu mengingatkan mereka untuk waspada pada benda apa pun yang bergerak di dalam _dreamscape_ , terlebih lagi jika makhluk itu tampak bisa berpikir.

  


Melihat sikap tubuh Hangyul yang masih waspada, pemuda itu penghentikan langkah di luar jangkauan pedang Hangyul.

  


"Yuri masuk ke dalem ya?" Ia melirik ke arah katedral sebelum kembali menatap Hangyul. "Dia ga akan bisa menang. Yuri yang sekarang belom bisa."

  


Sikap tubuh Hangyul sedikit melunak melihat raut cemas di wajah pemuda itu. Ia setuju dengan perkataannya, klien mereka belum siap.

  


"Kamu tau sumber masalah dia?" Melihat pemuda itu tidak agresif, Hangyul memutuskan untuk menggali petunjuk.

  


Seulas senyum sedih tersemat di wajahnya, Hangyul nyaris mengira mata pemuda itu berkaca-kaca karena air mata. Tapi kesan itu hilang setelah ia berkedip.

  


"Sumber masalah dia… Aku."

  


* * *

  


Seungyoun menuntun Yuri menyusuri lorong katedral. Di hadapan mereka terbentang pintu megah dari kayu dengan ukiran rumit di pinggirannya. Ia menahan tangan Yuri yang hendak mendorong pintu tersebut.

  


"Di balik pintu ini, ada sesuatu yang mungkin paling lu hindarin di dunia." Ia menatap mata kliennya lekat-lekat. "Tapi selama lu ga ngadepin masalah itu, _totem_ -nya ga akan bisa lu rebut."

  


Yuri menelan ludah kasar. "Gua… Apa ada cara lain selain ngadepin yang ada di dalem?"

  


Seungyoun menggeleng perlahan. "Setau gua, ga ada."

  


Tawa getir terlepas dari pria itu. "Kalo gitu, apa gua punya pilihan lain?"

  


Jam tangan Seungyoun bergetar beberapa kali. Pria itu memaki perlahan.

  


"Kenapa?" tanya Yuri dengan khawatir.

  


"Ga ada apa-apa kok. Cuma penanda waktu aja. Kita udah di dalem selama satu jam."

  


Klien mereka menghela napas lega. "Kalo gua masuk dan gagal ngerebut balik _totem_ -nya, apa masih ada kesempatan lain?"

  


Seungyoun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Kesempatan bakal selalu ada kok. Sekarang kita coba ukur sejauh mana kekuatan lawan lu."

  


Ketegangan di wajah Yuri sedikit berkurang. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum bersiap. "Oke!"

  


Pintu itu terbuka lebar menampakkan ruangan megah dengan langit-langit tinggi dan lampu gantung antik. Lukisan memenuhi dinding hingga ke langit-langit. Di ujung ruangan terdapat beberapa jendela besar dengan altar menempel pada tembok.

  


Mata Seungyoun membulat melihat ruangan tersebut. Ia belum pernah mengunjungi katedral Santo Basil tapi ia cukup yakin, ini bukanlah bagian dalam dari katedral tersebut di dunia nyata. Langit-langit ruangan ini terlalu tinggi untuk penampilan luar katedral Moskow itu, belum lagi beberapa kubah besar di ruangan itu. Seungyoun menyimpulkan, sepertinya _dreamscape_ Yuri mengambil bagian bangunan lain.

  


Di kaki altar, seorang pemuda tengah duduk menanti mereka. Pandangannya tidak bergeser dari Yuri sejak pintu terbuka. Jika Hangyul turut bersama mereka, ia pasti mengenali pemuda itu sebagai sosok yang ia lihat di tepi jalan tadi.

  


"Park Yuri." Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. " _Finally brave enough to see me_?" Nada suaranya mengejek, senyumannya kini berubah meremehkan.

  


Gertakan gigi Yuri terdengar jelas, busur di tangannya ia genggam erat. Namun suara yang ia gunakan untuk memanggil pemuda itu terdengar lembut. "Baek Jin."

  


"Oh? Udah berani nyebut namaku sekarang?" Baek Jin bangkit dari undakan altar dan berjalan menuju mereka. Langkahnya terhenti di tengah ruangan, ia memiringkan kepala menatap Seungyoun. "Bala bantuan?"

  


Seungyoun menatap pemuda itu dan kliennya bergantian. Ia bisa melihat keraguan atau bahkan rasa takut dari reaksi yang Yuri tunjukkan. Pria itu belum siap menghadapi siapa pun lawannya itu.

  


" _Well, it won't change anything_." Baek Jin mengangkat tangan dan mengambil sesuatu dari udara.

  


Mata Yuri membulat melihat bongkahan kalung _dog-tag_ militer yang dipegang Baek Jin. "Ini yang kalian cari?"

  


Seungyoun menoleh tajam, melihat reaksi kliennya sepertinya benda itu adalah _totem_ sang klien. "Yuri—"

  


Seungyoun ingin mengingatkan sang klien untuk merebut _totem_ -nya. Namun tatapan pria itu hanya terfokus pada Baek Jin.

  


"Jin-ah…" Suara berat Yuri sedikit bergetar.

  


"Kamu mau ngerebut ini kan? Ambil aja." Baek Jin menyodorkan tangannya.

  


"Gampang kok, angkat busurmu arahin ke sini—" Tangannya menunjuk dada kirinya, tepat di atas jantung. "— _you just need to kill me_." Nada suaranya terdengar ceria.

  


"—Persis yang kamu lakuin dulu."

  


"Jin…" Tubuh Yuri bergetar, air matanya menetes turun saat matanya terpejam.

  


Seungyoun memaki kasar. Kondisi Yuri saat ini jelas tidak memungkinkan untuk merebut _totem_. Ia menarik lengan Yuri dan bergegas berlari keluar. Ia memaki dirinya sendiri yang menganggap enteng misi tingkat B ini. Harusnya ia curiga saat sang atasan mengatakan misi ini berpotensi untuk menjadi tingkat A.

  


_Kondisi stabil, my_ _ass!_

  


Yuri mengikuti tarikan Seungyoun dengan pasrah. Pertemuan dengan pemuda tadi jelas mengguncang jiwanya. Tatapannya kosong, Seungyoun tidak punya cukup waktu untuk memeriksa kondisi kliennya.

  


Sebuah getaran hebat membuat Seungyoun hampir terjatuh. Ia mengedarkan pandangan dengan waspada.

  


_Gempa?_

  


Jam tangannya bergetar hebat. Seungyoun meliriknya curiga. Penanda satu jam belum lama berlalu, mustahil rasanya penanda kedua tiba. Kecuali… Sebuah makian kasar kembali terlepas dari bibirnya. Tanda vital klien di dunia nyata tidak stabil, dan ini hanya menambah masalah mereka.

  


Seungyoun menendang pintu depan katedral hingga terbuka. Ia menatap pemandangan di luar dengan horor. Langit berubah gelap tertutup kerumunan awan badai, petir sesekali menyambar, hujan deras mulai turun. Di kejauhan kegelapan seolah memakan pinggiran kota, membuat suasana semakin mencekam.

  


"Gyul!! Hangyul!!!" Seungyoun berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa sembari menyeret klien mereka.

  


Suara klakson mobil terdengar di kejauhan. "Youn!! Sini!!!"

  


Seungyoun menghela napas lega mendengar suara rekannya. Ia menyeret Yuri secepat mungkin, sembari berdoa semoga patung patung itu tidak mengejar mereka.

  


Mobil itu mendekat, pintu belakangnya terbuka.

  


"Masuk!!"

  


Sesaat setelah Seungyoun mendorong tubuh Yuri masuk, gempa kembali mengguncang. Retakan timbul di lapangan merah menjalar hingga ke jalan aspal tempat mereka berada.

  


Seungyoun mengumpat keras saat tanah tempatnya berpijak runtuh. Tangannya menggapai, mencoba berpegangan pada tepian jurang yang terbentuk.

  


"Youn!!" Teriakan Hangyul menggema di bawah langit kelam. "Berenti dulu!!" serunya pada pemuda yang memegang kemudi mobil.

  


"Di sini ga stabil, kita harus ke _safe place_." Gempa telah berhenti tetapi tidak ada yang tahu kapan gempa susulan akan datang.

  


"Bawa Yuri ke _safe place_." Hangyul melepas _seat belt_ -nya dan bergegas keluar. "Gua ga tau lu siapa, _but you clearly care about him_. dan lu tau di mana _safe place_ dia." Ia menutup pintu belakang mobil yang masih terbuka.

  


"Hei!"

  


Seruan itu mengalihkan perhatian Hangyul.

  


" _Safe place_ Yuri… Cari gedung apartemen yang keliatan beda."

  


Hangyul mengangguk sembari memperhatikan arah pergi mobil itu sebelum kembali bergegas menuju Seungyoun.

  


"Youn!"

  


"Di sini, Gyul!" Suara Seungyoun terdengar kepayahan. Tangannya mencengkeram tepian tebing, untungnya ia masih punya sedikit tempat berpijak.

  


Hangyul mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai Seungyoun. Ia menggenggam erat tangan rekannya dan berusaha menariknya ke luar jurang. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga pria itu berhasil merayap keluar dan tergeletak di jalan.

  


"Lu… Kuat banget?" Pertanyaan Seungyoun terdengar di antara usahanya mengatur napas.

  


"Ga… Tau… Tanya Klien kita, tuh" _Ini kan dreamscape dia_. Hangyul terkapar di sebelah Seungyoun, ia kira menarik rekannya akan lebih sulit dari ini tapi tubuhnya seakan menyimpan kekuatan lebih dari biasanya.

  


" _Shit_." Makian pelan terdengar dari Seungyoun. "Gyul, liat langitnya… Kayaknya kita harus keluar dari sini?"

  


Langit tanpa warna itu kini semakin gelap karena gumpalan awan badai. Petir sudah berhenti menyambar tapi di beberapa titik terlihat retakan hitam. Seolah seseorang merobek anyaman langit dan menampakkan kegelapan di baliknya.

  


"Tapi kalo kita keluar sekarang, bukannya kondisi Yuri bakal makin parah?"

  


Seungyoun terdiam, ia tengah mengatur jam tangannya untuk memberikan sinyal pada Yohan.

  


"Youn—"

  


Hangyul tidak sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya saat gempa kembali mengguncang.

  


Umpatan pelan Hangyul adalah hal terakhir yang Seungyoun dengar, sebelum pemuda itu jatuh ke dalam retakan kegelapan.

  


* * *

  


Hangyul terbangun dalam kondisi gelap gulita. Tangan yang ia letakkan di depan wajah bahkan tidak tampak. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah teriakan seseorang memanggil namanya dari kejauhan.

  


_Seungyoun_.

  


Ah, ia ingat sekarang. Mereka sedang menjalankan misi, dan ini adalah _dreamscape_ klien. Tampaknya ia terjatuh, tapi… Ini dimana?

  


Hangyul memicingkan mata mengamati sekeliling. Berharap dapat menemukan petunjuk selain kegelapan yang membutakan. Ia merasa pernah mendengar deskripsi tentang kondisi ini sebelumnya.

  


_Kegelapan tak berujung, tempat tanpa setitik pun cahaya._

  


Kakinya melangkah tanpa tujuan, ia berusaha keras mengingat isi buku manual _diver_ yang telah berulang kali ia baca semasa _trainee_.

  


_"Jangan keluarin senjata bawaan, kecuali saat mendesak"_ Suara Seungyoun menggema di kepalanya. Ia bahkan bisa mengingat raut serius pria itu saat masih menjadi mentornya.

  


_"Kenapa ga boleh? Senjata kita kan jauh lebih efektif, misi juga bakal lebih cepet selesai."_ Hangyul mendengar suaranya sendiri melawan sang senior.

  


_"Lebih efektif, iya. Tapi lebih besar juga kemungkinan bikin dreamscape klien ga stabil."_

  


_"Tapi kalo kita terdesak, boleh? Kalo ngelawan penjaga totem termasuk terdesak ga tuh?"_

  


_Seungyoun tertawa pelan. "Yang bakal ngadepin penjaga totem kan klien. Ngapain kamu ikutan. Kondisi terdesak itu kalo kamu jatoh ke subconscious klien."_

  


_"Subconscious?"_

_  
_

_"Kegelapan tak berujung—"_

  


"—tempat tanpa setitik pun cahaya." Hangyul bergumam melanjutkan ucapan sang mentor. Matanya membulat dalam horor saat menyadari kondisinya sekarang.

  


Fakk.

  


Tampaknya… Ia telah terjatuh ke dalam _subconscious_.

  


  


Hangyul menarik keluar pedangnya tanpa ragu. Bukan pedang besi tanpa ornamen yang ia ambil dari gudang kantor _Dream Produce_ tadi.

  


Ini adalah pedang Hangyul. Senjata bawaan yang berasal dari dalam diri.

  


Ia mengambil bongkahan batu dari saku bajunya. Batu itu memiliki ornamen bagai langit senja dan berpendar indah menerangi gelap. Hangyul menyatukan batu itu ke lubang di dekat gagang pedangnya.

  


Lidah api memenuhi bilah pedang itu. Hangyul bernapas lega mensyukuri bentuk _totem_ -nya dapat sedikit menerangi jalan. Ia mengibaskan pedang itu beberapa kali—membuat kobaran api di pedangnya semakin besar—sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

  


Ia harus keluar dari sini. Yohan tidak akan bisa menariknya keluar dari _dreamscape_ klien jika ia masih terjebak di dalam _subconscious_. 

  


* * *

  


Hangyul tidak tahu sudah seberapa jauh ia melangkah. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah ia melangkah maju atau hanya berputar dalam lingkaran. Tidak ada apa pun di dalam sana selain kegelapan tak bertepi.

  


Untungnya, ia tidak merasakan lelah.

  


  


Sesekali, terdengar suara deru angin atau tetesan air. Tetapi ia tidak pernah berhasil menemukan sumber suara. Seakan semuanya hanya halusinasi.

  


Hangyul merasa dirinya hampir gila.

  


Tanpa rasa lelah dan sakit serta panca indra yang menumpul, Hangyul mulai berpikir… Apakah akan ada bedanya berjalan tak menentu arah dengan duduk diam menanti dirinya ditelan kegelapan?

  


Ia kini mengerti mengapa terjatuh ke _subconscious_ bisa sangat berbahaya. Bukan karena monster penjaga yang agresif atau medan yang penuh rintangan… Tetapi karena ketiadaan sensasi yang dapat membuat _diver_ paling mahir sekali pun kehilangan tujuan.

  


_Fokus Hangyul._

  


Kedua tangannya menampar pipi, memusatkan kembali pikiran dan mengusir jauh-jauh rasa putus asa yang mulai muncul. Aneh rasanya, saat tamparan itu sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. Hangyul mengabaikan fakta itu dan mencoba mengingat memori yang paling berkesan untuknya.

  


_"Gyul…"_

  


Ah… Halusinasinya bertambah parah. Ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara Seungyoun dengan amat jelas sekarang.

  


"Seungyoun…" Ia menggumamkan nama itu pelan.

  


Jika diberi kesempatan untuk bertemu lagi, Hangyul mungkin akan menumpahkan segala kekesalan yang selama ini ia pendam. Setidaknya melampiaskan hal tersebut akan mengurangi sedikit bebannya.

  


_"Hangyul…"_

  


Ia memperhatikan sosok yang mendekat di kejauhan. Hangyul tidak bisa menahan tawa yang terlepas dari bibirnya. Kali ini, bukan hanya suara Seungyoun yang muncul, ia bahkan mulai mengalami halusinasi visual. Tangannya mencubit pipi secara refleks sebelum tersadar, ia memang sedang berada di dalam mimpi.

  


"Youn." Matanya tidak lepas mengawasi sang mantan mentor, tetapi kakinya tetap bergeming.

  


"Gyul!!" Seungyoun berlari menghampiri dengan sebuah lentera kecil di tangan. Tangannya yang lain, meraih pipi Hangyul dan memeriksa kondisinya.

  


"Lu—"

  


Kalimat Seungyoun terpotong oleh tangan Hangyul yang mencubit pipinya. Ia menarik cukup keras sebelum bergumam sendiri, mengagumi betapa halusinasinya terasa amat nyata. Ternyata hanya sensasi nyeri yang tumpul, indra taktilnya terasa cukup jelas saat menyentuh pipi Seungyoun tadi.

  


"Gyul?" Seungyoun memegang pipinya sendiri dengan bingung.

  


"Ternyata halusinasi di _subconscious_ bisa senyata ini ya?" Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan, membuat pose sedang berpikir.

  


"Halusinasi??" 

  


Bahkan reaksi Seungyoun terlihat sangat nyata. Hangyul harus mengakui ia hampir saja terkecoh melihatnya.

  


" _Nice to see you, Mr. Hallucinations. But I have to go now, bye._ " Hangyul berlalu tanpa menghiraukan sosok mantan mentornya yang terpaku.

  


"Gyul! Tunggu!!" Tangannya menarik lengan Hangyul, menahannya di tempat.

  


"Ergh… Gua harus nyari jalan keluar dari sini. Lu bisa ga sih menghilang aja?" Ia mengibaskan tangannya mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman Seungyoun.

  


"Bentar… Daritadi lu bilang halusinasi-halusinasi. Halusinasi apaan deh?? Ini gua! Seungyoun."

  


Hangyul memutar matanya malas. " _Yeah right_." Nadanya jelas terdengar mengejek. "Sekarang lepasin lengan gua."

  


"Gyul…"

  


"Astaga, apa lagi sih? Gua udah iyain lu bukan halusinasi. Sekarang lu mau apa?"

  


"Lu masih ga percaya?"

  


"Bro, ga usah aneh-aneh deh… Ini _subconscious_ klien, lu liat di sini ga ada apa-apa. Seungyoun yang asli mana mungkin bisa nemuin gua di tempat macem ini?"

  


"Bisa," jawab Seungyoun cepat. "Karena gua punya lentera ini." Ia mengangkat lentera temaram di tangannya.

  


"Lentera redup gitu bisa ap—hah???" Hangyul segera merebut lentera itu dari tangan Seungyoun. Ia mengamati api di dalam kerangka keras itu dengan seksama.

  


"Ini api _totem_ gua??!" tanya Hangyul dengan tidak percaya. Ia membandingkan dengan pedang membara di tangannya yang lain. Itu miliknya, ia tidak akan salah. Bahkan jika api itu dipindahkan dari pedangnya, ia akan tetap mengenali.

  


"Lu pernah ngasih sebagian _totem_ lu ke gua, dulu. Masih inget kan?"

  


Hangyul menatap pria itu dengan takjub. "Jadi Seungyoun halusinasi bahkan punya pecahan _totem_ yang dulu gua kasih ke Seungyoun nyata?"

  


Sebuah erangan terlepas dari bibir Seungyoun. "Gyul, ini gua, Seungyoun beneran!"

  


Mata Hangyul memicing. " _Totem_ ini ga menjawab gimana lu nemuin gua. Dia cuma bisa nerangin jalan, bukan nunjukin posisi gua di mana."

  


" _Totem_ lu ga bisa, tapi punya gua bisa." Jari kelingkingnya terangkat, menunjukkan benang merah yang terikat disana.

  


"!!!" Hangyul memeriksa tangannya sendiri, matanya membulat melihat benang merah yang melingkari jarinya.

  


Seungyoun tertawa pelan. "Lupa ya? Tadinya gua takut lu udh ngelepasin pecahan _totem_ gua. Tapi ternyata selama ini masih lu pake."

  


Hangyul benar-benar tidak ingat keberadaan pecahan _totem_ Seungyoun yang ia terima dulu sekali. Mereka pernah bertukar pecahan _totem_ sebagai penanda hubungan mereka—sesuatu yang jika Hangyul pikir sekarang, adalah tindakan yang gegabah.

  


"Gua nyusurin tali ini, sampe ketemu cahaya pedang lu. Udah percaya, sekarang?"

  


"Ini beneran Seungyoun?"

  


"Lee Hangyul…"

  


" _Tell me something I didn't know_. Kalo lu bukan halusinasi hasil pikiran gua, pasti ada satu dua hal yang gua ga tau selama kita saling kenal."

  


Seungyoun menggigit bibirnya ragu. "Inget jaket favorit lu? Hadiah ulang tahun dari bang Yu?"

  


Hangyul mengangguk kecil, bagaimana mungkin ia lupa jaket favoritnya itu. Sayangnya jaket itu tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana.

  


"Jaket itu ga ilang. Gua yang nyimpen di dalem kardus di atas lemari."

  


" _Nyimpen_?"

  


"Gua tau gua salah, gua minta maaf. Ga seharusnya gua nyentuh barang milik lu… Tapi saat itu, gua sebel banget ngeliat lu pake jaket itu tiap hari."

  


"Hah??" Hangyul masih tidak percaya mantan mentornya bisa bertindak sedemikian kekanakan. "Youn, itu cuma jaket."

  


"Tapi itu hadiah dari bang Yu, dan gua tau lu kagum banget sama dia dari lama."

  


"Ya terus?"

  


"Gyul, _I'm sorry, okay? At that time I was just jealous_."

  


Potongan pertanyaan di kepalanya akhirnya terjawab. Hangyul menatap pria itu lekat-lekat.

  


"Gua tau ada banyak kesalahan lainnya yang belom gua mintain maaf dari lu. Tapi buat sekarang kita perlu keluar dari sini dulu." Tangannya terulur di depan Hangyul, menunggu pemuda itu bersedia untuk meraihnya.

  


" _One last question_. Kenapa lu ikut turun ke sini? Lu tau seberapa bahayanya kejebak di _subconscious_ klien. Kita bisa aja nyasar dan ga berhasil keluar selamanya. Jadi… Kenapa?"

  


"Ga mungkin gua ninggalin lu sendiri."

  


" _Really_?" Nada Hangyul terdengar sinis. " _You've done it once, it won't be hard to do it the second time._ "

  


"Gyul…"

  


"Jawab pertanyaan gua."

  


"Gua ga punya pilihan lain! Saat itu gua cuma bisa nyelamatin salah satu, antara lu atau klien. Di tengah misi macem itu, prioritas kita ya… Klien. Dan lagi kalo gua nolongin lu dan ngebiarin klien kita kenapa-kenapa, ada kemungkinan _dreamscape_ -nya bakal ga stabil dan ngebahayain kita lebih lanjut."

  


"Bukan soal itu yang gua permasalahin."

  


Untuk sesaat raut Seungyoun berubah kebingungan.

  


"Gua juga _diver_ , Youn. Lu ga usah bahas soal keselamatan klien sama gua. Gua ngerti kenapa lu milih nyelamatin klien saat itu. Yang gua maksud adalah setelah kejadian itu, saat gua ngejalanin masa pemulihan sendiri… Lu kemana?"

  


Seungyoun terdiam. Tangannya yang terangkat kini berusaha meraih lengan Hangyul dengan ragu, sebelum ia tarik kembali.

  


"Jangan bilang gua ga nyoba ngehubungin lu, Youn. Semua kontak lu ga tersambung, _chat_ gua ga kekirim. Gua sampe nanyain ke semua rekan _diver_ lu. Tapi ga ada satu pun yang mau ngasih tau. Lu kira karena gua bersedia jadi _partner_ lu lagi, terus semua masalah ini gua lupain gitu aja?!"

  


"Gyul…" Mata pria itu terlihat berkaca-kaca, Hangyul hampir lupa betapa lembutnya pribadi Seungyoun.

  


"Gua ga nyalahin lu milih nyelamatin klien, gua ga nyalahin lu buat cedera yang gua dapet, yang jadi pertanyaan gua cuma satu… Kenapa lu ngilang tanpa kabar."

  


Seungyoun menunduk dalam, jari-jari tangannya meremas ujung baju.

  


"Youn?"

  


Seungyoun membuka mulut perlahan, suara yang keluar terdengar sedikit tercekat. "Gua ga pernah berenti nyalahin diri sendiri karena bikin lu cedera. Saat itu, gua ga bisa ngeliat lu terbaring lemah. Bayangan lu yang berlumuran darah selalu ngehantuin gua. Gua ngerasa ga cukup buat ngelindungin lu… Ga cukup kuat… Ga cukup pantes…"

  


Hangyul selalu menduga pria itu meninggalkannya karena alasan lain. Mungkin ia bosan, atau kecewa karena cedera Hangyul dapat berpengaruh ke karirnya, tapi ia tidak pernah menduga saat itu Seungyoun juga tengah berjuang melawan pikirannya sendiri.

  


"Gua ga pernah nyalahin lu buat itu…"

  


"—Gua tau lu ga akan nyalahin gua, Gyul. _You're too pure, too kind_. Tapi karena itu gua makin ga sanggup ngadepin lu. Bisa-bisanya gua ngecewain orang sebaik lu."

  


"Hei—" Hangyul menarik tangan Seungyoun yang mulai menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Sshhh… It's alright." Lengannya merengkuh pria itu ke dalam pelukan, sembari mengusap punggungnya perlahan.

  


"Gua ga tau gimana caranya minta maaf sama lu, Gyul—"

  


"Ssshhh… Tarik napas…"

  


Seungyoun membenamkan wajahnya di sisi leher Hangyul dalam-dalam. Menghirup aroma yang telah lama ia rindukan.

  


"Gua ga tau lu ngerasain konflik kayak gini." Tangannya mengusap punggung Seungyoun dalam gerakan ritmis menenangkan. "Cedera itu bagian dari resiko pekerjaan, Youn. _It's not your fault._ Sekarang gua tanya, kalo posisinya dibalik; gua yang nolongin klien dan lu yang cedera, apa lu bakal nyalahin gua?"

  


Pria dalam pelukannya menggeleng kuat-kuat.

  


"Kenapa? Padahal kan gua ga nolongin lu, secara ga langsung gua bikin lu cedera, harusnya lu nyalahin gua dong?"

  


"Lu kan harus ngutamain keselamatan klien.

  


"Nah, Itu ngerti… Pikiran gua juga sama kayak gitu."

  


Seungyoun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hangyul lekat-lekat. "Lu ga pernah nyalahin gua?"

  


"Soal cedera? Ga sedikit pun."

  


Raut wajah pria dalam pelukannya terlihat sedikit lega.

  


"Tapi soal lu ngilang tanpa kabar, itu beda lagi."

  


Senyum yang hendak mengembang di wajah Seungyoun, membeku. Alisnya kembali mengernyit cemas.

  


"Tapi itu bisa kita omongin nanti, sekarang kita harus keluar dari sini." Hangyul meraih tangan Seungyoun dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia mengamati raut wajah pria itu yang kini berubah serius.

  


Tangan Seungyoun mengambil sebuah gulungan benang merah dari saku celananya. Hangyul pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya, _totem_ Seungyoun. Kini Hangyul menyadari ujung benang itu terulur jauh ke dalam kegelapan.

  


"Tadi gua ngaitin ini ke sesuatu di atas. Kalo Yohan ngejalanin tugasnya ngestabilin klien dengan baik, harusnya kita bisa ngikutin ini ke atas."

  


" _Lead the way_." Hangyul berjalan beriringan dengan pria itu mengikuti benang merah yang terulur.

  


* * *

  


Hangyul tidak tahu berapa lama mereka berjalan hingga akhirnya menemukan sumber cahaya. Terdapat retakan di atas tempat gelap itu, di kejauhan terlihat langit berwarna kelabu.

  


"Sekarang, gimana cara kita naek?" 

  


Seungyoun terlihat mempertimbangkan sesuatu. "Kita ga bisa terbang, cara terakhir ya kita manjat."

  


"Manjat??!"

  


Tangan pria itu menunjuk totem miliknya. "Kita kan punya tali, Gyul. Dan dia udah keiket ke benda diatas."

  


"Tali?? Itu benang kali, tipis gitu."

  


"Yakin benang? Coba liat lagi." Seungyoun menggodanya.

  


Hangyul baru membuka mulut untuk membantah sebelum terdiam melihat diameter benang di tangan Seungyoun telah berubah.

  


"Ini _totem_ , Gyul. Bentuk dasar dia sesuatu yang bisa mengikat, tapi bentuk fisiknya bisa berubah. Sini…" Ia menghampiri Hangyul dan mengikatkan tali itu di tubuhnya.

  


"Tapi di sini kan ga ada tebing, Youn. Gimana manjatnya?"

  


Seungyoun terkekeh. "Manjat mungkin kurang tepat ya. Tali gua di atas udah disangkutin, dan ujung yang satunya ada di bawah. Jadi lu bakal gua katrol naek. Begitu di atas, lu bisa tarik gua naek."

  


"Lu yakin gua bakal narik lu keluar?"

  


"Yakin. Hangyul yang gua kenal ga akan kayak gitu."

  


Hangyul terdiam, membiarkan pria itu menyelesaikan ikatan di tubuhnya. Ia mengamati jari-jari yang tidak sesuai dengan tinggi tubuh pria itu mengencangkan tali. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang masih mengganggunya.

  


"Kenapa lu ngejar gua ke _subconscious_?"

  


Gerakan tangan Seungyoun berhenti, ia menegakkan badan dan menatap wajah Hangyul. " _I've lost you once_ , gua ga mau ngerasain hal yang sama dua kali, Gyul."

  


Kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Hangyul erat. "Pas lu jatoh dari tadi, gua udah bertekad… Walaupun _dreamscape_ ini runtuh, walaupun dunia ini hancur, gua bakal ngabisin saat terakhir di sisi lu."

  


"—walaupun tadi kita masih belum bener-bener baikan? Walaupun ada kemungkinan gua benci sama lu?" Tangan Hangyul menggenggam jari Seungyoun di pipinya.

  


Seungyoun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Walaupun ada kemungkinan semua itu." Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hangyul. "Buat gua, kehilangan lu lebih berat daripada apa pun."

  


Hangyul memutar matanya, malas. "Tapi malah lu yang ninggalin gua."

  


"Waktu itu gua bego, sekarang juga masih, mungkin. Gua takut begitu lu buka mata, lu bakal nyalahin dan benci gua."

  


"Jadi lu lari."

  


Ia kembali mengangguk. "Jadi gua lari dan malah berakhir nyakitin lu."

  


Panas napas Seungyoun menggelitik kulit Hangyul. Pemuda itu mengernyit dan menarik kepalanya mundur. "Terus sekarang, lu maunya gimana?"

  


"Gua maunya—"

  


Ucapan Seungyoun terpotong oleh getaran di jam tangannya. Hangyul memeriksa jam tangannya yang juga bergetar. Dua jam telah berlalu di dunia nyata.

  


Seungyoun memaki perlahan. "Gyul, kita lanjutin ini nanti."

  


"Janji lu ga bakal lari lagi?" Hangyul menarik tangannya.

  


Jemari Seungyoun menggenggam tangan Hangyul erat. "Gua janji. Sekarang siap-siap naek, oke?"

  


Pria itu bergerak mundur setelah Hangyul mengangguk.

  


* * *

  



End file.
